How My Kids Are Learning Their ABC's
by Undying lover
Summary: Inspired by Mrs. Paper. Riku is supposed to teach a three year old, Namine, her ABC's in three days. He sits down, and writes 26...less than clean AkuRoku short stories. Of course, he'll give her the censored version, but you get uncensored :D
1. Introduction

**-So, by the way, just so I don't get sued by anyone, not only is Kingdom Hearts not mine, but this idea isn't mine, either. I actually got inspiration for this from another user's KH Yaoi story, "My ABC's." I forget her name, and my internet connection is being dumb, so I can't see it. Anyways, please don't sue.-**

**-One more thing! This is Yaoi. Yaoi is boyxboy sex. If you don't like it, then GTFO.-**

**-Sean is crabby! Raaawr!-**

How My Kids Will Learn Their ABC's

Introduction

Riku paced up and down the floor, the three-year-old blonde-haired girl he was supposed to baby-sit following him relentlessly. He paused briefly, though she didn't as she slammed into his leg, though he didn't notice. Scratching his head, trying to formulate some kind of game plan for this, he didn't take notice of this, even as she started to cry.

The now-sobbing blonde girl was named Naminé. She had long blonde hair, down past her shoulder blades. She was short, though pretty tall for her age, coming up to about Riku's upper thigh. She had sparkling blue eyes, and was extremely cute, even for a three-year-old. What's more, she had the personality of an angel- she was most of the time smiling, and this was one of the rare occasions where she cried. She never talked back, she never threw things, she always did what she was told to. She was the perfect kid to baby-sit.

She alone was not enough to bother Riku this much.

What Riku bothered was the ridiculous command her parents, some wise guy named Ansem and some lady named Sky, left with her in Riku's protection. He was to teach the young girl her alphabet in the period of a month, or he wasn't going to get paid _nearly _as much. This normally wouldn't have seemed like a very daunting task to him, as he was a natural teacher.

He had completely forgotten about this part of the deal, and there was only three days until they came back. And now, poor, frustrated Riku had to find a way to deal with Naminé, her ABC's, and his frustration as far as writer's block had gone. Yes, Riku was a writer, and-

He paused, an idea formulating in his head. He glanced over at Naminé, who was giggling at how cute the neighbors, Zexion and Demyx, looked when they kissed. She did this a lot. In fact, she was rather tolerant of…

_Haa! I'm brilliant! I'm amazing!_ Riku continued extolling himself, as he commanded Naminé to entertain herself for a while, while he sat down at the open laptop which lay on the chestnut desk he had just been pacing in front of. Cracking his knuckles, he opened Microsoft Word, and set to work on creating what was sure to be a brilliant way to teach her.

_Characters names…_he thought impatiently. _How about…Axel and Roxas?_

**-I know, I know, very little actual Yaoi in this chapter, but you know what? It's the introduction. Wait until we get to the next chapter- that should satisfy your hunger.**

**The next chapter is "A." Can you guess what "A" will stand for?**


	2. A

**-I know, that last chapter sucked, mainly because it contained a minimum of boy-boy lovin'. Well, don't worry. That's all about to change. ;D-**

**-Neither Kingdom Hearts nor this idea are mine-**

How My Kids Will Learn Their ABC's

"A" is for Ask

If there was one thing Roxas claimed to know above all else, it was what he wanted. And right now, that was limited to one thing.

"Oh my God," the blonde moaned in ecstasy, sweat slowly trickling down his forehead. His redheaded lover kissed his neck ferociously, sending shock waves up into his brain, and down to his heart, exacerbating the desire he felt in his stomach, and stirring a certain part of him [which was a tad below the stomach awake.

Axel's hands slid down the smaller boy's torso, feeling abs, playing with his waistband, teasing him, which slightly frustrated the boy, until finally, the hands mingled their way past the waistband, down into Roxas' South Seas of sorts, and it was certainly high tide.

Axel smirked. "Someone's happy."

Roxas groaned in pleasure as Axel felt up that certain part of him. "God, just skip the foreplay. You know what I want, why don't we just…?" His voice trailed off as his lips were smothered with Axel's own.

Axel leaned up to his ear, and whispered seductively, "ask, and ye shalt receive."

Roxas, breathing heavily, hissed out in gratification, as the whispered words meant a lot more when one could barely think straight thanks to something else that had become straight on his person. "Axel, I want you to-aaah," he failed to finish the sentence, as Axel licked a line down Roxas' bare chest, stopping just as the pelvic bones diagonally would have met, signifying the end of his torso, and the start of something completely different, though no less hard than his abs.

"What?" Axel asked innocently, taunting Roxas' craving for more.

"I want you t-ohhhhh shit!" Roxas cried out, as Axel continued licking down, running his tongue around the outline of Roxas' arousal, just firmly enough for Roxas to feel it.

"What?"

"Just-fu…"

Axel stopped for a moment. He hadn't believe Roxas had put it so…explicitly. The boy had always been rather good-natured, one hardly ever swore. Shaking the slight shock of this off, Axel sexily unbuttoned Roxas ever-tightening jeans, pulling them down, exposing that which Axel yearned for most in the heat of all this.

"As you wish," Axel said simply, bringing his mouth up to Roxas' ear.

A thrust, a cry, and Roxas was in a utopia.

**-O.O Holy shit. That was actually…really hot. Wow. I didn't think I was capable of that.**

**Anyways, erm…review please. I have a little problem I have to take care of.**

**Go ahead, try to guess the next word.**

**Until next update, Sean, out!-**


	3. B

**-Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter/ added my story to their favorites list. I will be attempting to fill the void in between the end of work and the beginning of school with updates, and lots of them. Updates to "Rocker's Girlfriend," this story, my own personal story called "Project: Christo," a round-robin fic I'm doing, hell, maybe even write a sequel to "Kingdom Hearts: Altered Promises. Maybe not, though. I'd have to be suuper bored, and Gaia Online is nixing that idea right now :D-**

**-Anyways, enough rambling. Kingdom Hearts is not mine, and the original idea wasn't either. Though I didn't exactly copy this word for word, so…yeah.-**

**-By the way, I think the original idea for this was by a lady called Mrs. Paper on Go check out her stuff. NAO!-**

**-After Reading this of course. :D Onward!-**

B is for Believe

The Bloodhound Gang music seeped out of the speakers in his room loudly, awakening the neighbors, preventing his pet cat from it's ever-so-necessary beauty sleep. The cadence of the song _Magna Cum Nada_ rocked books off their shelves in his room, and caused the glass of cold water by his bedside to shake uncontrollably. Normally, Roxas would have lost himself in the lilt, jumping gratuitously, rocking the air guitar like there was no tomorrow.

Not today, though. Today, he paced anxiously, forming an ellipse around his room with dirt from his socks, which came from outside, where he had just been standing. His bedroom light was on but flickering, giving the room an almost eerie feel. Two clocks were hung in the room, one adorning the wall opposite his bed, which gave the accurate time of 11:19 PM, and an alarm clock by his bedside, which was mindlessly flashing twelve-o-clock.

_He'll come. He's gotta come. He wants this…right?_ He thought this through anxiously, giving his boyfriend some blind faith. His boyfriend was off eating dinner with an ex, as their previously shattered relationship had just recuperated, and they were eating dinner in celebration of their absolution of each other. He, at first, had thought his boyfriend going to dinner with his ex was a wonderful idea. I mean, all his boyfriend did was bitch and moan about the ex, and maybe this dinner would put an end to it.

But now, as he thought it over, he doubted this rationale. His boyfriend had said, "Don't worry. I'll be home by eleven, I promise." But alas, it was now 11:20, and he was late. Late returning to him. Late for dinner.

Late for his first time with his boyfriend.

That's right, as he paced the floor once again, he thought back fondly to the discussion with his boyfriend, in which he shared his concern that his boyfriend would ditch him, and have another fling with his ex. The boyfriend had merely ruffled his hair and said, "Don't worry. I promise I won't. In fact, our reservations are at nine. I'll be home by eleven. That's not nearly enough time after a fancy dinner at The Keg to go to some cheap motel for a fuck. And, in addition, I'll save myself for you."

"You mean…"

"Yep. I mean, if you're okay with it, I'd like it to be our first time having sex."

He had grinned widely then, hugging and kissing his boyfriend. He had been waiting for this for a while, but his boyfriend had not been ready. Now, though…

All though processes halted, as he saw a car pull up in his driveway. He rushed to the window, in time with _The Bad Touch_, taking two steps per seductive beat. He grasped the bottom of the window frame. Sure enough, Roxas was stepping out of his 1993 Mercedes, locking it, and walking up to Axel's door.

Axel made like the Tasmanian Devil, rushing downstairs, unlocking the door and, in a frenzy, thrusting it open. He practically tackled Roxas, half in desire, half in relief, and claimed Roxas' lips with his own firmly, his tongue sliding into Roxas' mouth. Axel felt a long, hard object press against his upper thigh, and he knew that Roxas was a man of his word. He had saved himself for Axel.

And all Axel needed to do was believe in him.

**-I know, I know. No sex in this chapter. The next one will have it. And nobody guessed the word this time, unfortunately.-**

**-Well, anyways, Sean, out!-**


	4. C

**-Thanks to all who reviewed and/or added my story to their favorites. I got a total of two guesses to what this word was, but neither were correct.-**

**-Crap. Tomorrow's the last day before school . -**

**-Junior year will not be fun.-**

**-Anyways, KH is not mine, the original idea is not mine-**

**-Oh, and the warning is rather unnecessary. I mean, if you weren't scared off by "A", you should be good to go-**

C is for Clutch

Nails dug into the fiery redhead's skin. Hot breath tantalized the blonde's neck, as the redhead's mouth went lower and lower. He drug his tongue down the blonde's pale shoulder, past the exposed, tight chest muscles, reaching the pink nipple lying at the bottom of it. The redhead seductively licked a ring around said nipple, making the blonde moan for more.

Roxas, the blonde, grappled the skin on Axel's back firmly, before letting go and deciding instead to firmly grasp the bed sheets. This was usual for the blonde. Axel would start to do things like this, things that Roxas couldn't stand to say no to, and his mind would cloud, threatening to let the feeling, the intuition, the desire for more take over his conscious thought. Roxas didn't like the thought of that. Therefore, he clutched onto anything to keep his head in the game. He wouldn't let the redhead win this one without one hell of a fight.

"Roxy-baby," Axel cooed gently, as he slid down the vertical crack of Roxas' faint six pack, "let go. Let your heart take over your mind. You get a _big reward_ when you do," he finished darkly, hinting at what was to come.

Roxas groaned as Axel's tongue traced his pelvis, like following a path to treasure. "Nnah…" he said, attempting speech, though his mind was losing itself in the gratification. "Make me," he groaned finally, albeit barely audible.

Axel looked at him, a certain unmistakable glint in his eye, the glint of success. "Anything for you," he whispered, and he finally took two of the seven inches of the trigger to force Roxas to let go in his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the skin, he heard Roxas cry out, and knew that the boy's clutch on reality was gone.

**-Yeah, so, sex scene came as an apology for taking two days to update instead of one, which I had previously planned. Shit. According to what I had planned out, I'm supposed to be to "E" before school starts o.o-**

**-I'll go update other stories, and, time permitting, I'll write another one.**


	5. D

**k.c-God freaking damn it.-**

**-I totally forgot I hadn't posted "D" yet.-**

**-I had it all written out, and then I went and deleted it all.-**

**-Anyways, sorry about the miserably long update. Here you go.-**

D is for Dreary

Roxas awoke, sweat pouring down his face, like water pouring down a waterfall. Through bleary eyes, he looked at his LCD alarm clock. 6:15, it read, as the alarm continued to go off, which, though it was supposed to be set to the alternative station, was now blasting "BYOOOOO-TIFUL GURRRRLZ." Sora must have been fiddling with it again.

_Fuck._

He stripped off his pajamas, grabbing a towel, and covering himself with it. On his way to the shower, though, he slid on a bar of soap, and hit the ground with a solid "thud," towel going flying.

_Fuck._

Twenty minutes later, he walked outside just in time to catch the tail end of the school bus, driving off, through the pouring rain. This meant he would have to run 2 miles in the rain if he fought any chance to make it to school.

_Fuck._

He sat through school, which was filled with preps. And not the nice ones, either. The soon-to-be-drunken-frat-boy preps. The ones that made Tommy Lee and Anna Nicole Smith look relatively tame.

_Fuck._

He had to walk home in the rain. Again.

_Fuck._

He got to the door, soaking wet.

_Fuck._

He opened the door, and…

_Ohh, fuck!_

Axel came bounding out, latching onto his boyfriend and tackle-hugging him into the mud. Axel claimed Roxas' lips with his own, and their body heat intermingled.

Things escalated from there.

And as Axel slid Roxas' boxers off, Roxas couldn't help but softly moan "f-fuck…"

**-Godfreakindamnit. The original was better than this, I promise.-**

**-Review plz.-**

**-If E isn't already up, it will be soon.-**


	6. E

**-Aah! D: School is turning out to be harder than I thought!-**

**-Yes, I know. It's been forever since I've done anything. But I've been too busy writing essays on things that I cannot pronounce, let alone talk about for two to three pages, to update any stories.-**

**-Well, as promised, here's the apology chappy-**

**-Neither KH nor the original idea are mine-**

E is for Everything

Axel slid his hands down the boy's body, as color suddenly rose to his cheeks. His mind had been clouded long ago, as they were in the nightly process of reaching his own personal paradise. He moaned loudly, thrusts accelerating, as he felt himself reach his peak. Soon, it would all be over, both to his anticipation and dismay.

This was perfection. The ultimate bond of the flames that were love. Just him and Axel, sharing that which was the climax, so to speak, of their relationship. A milestone of sorts- first time making love.

Roxas' moans quickly turned into screams of desire.

"Are you close?" Axel whispered huskily into his ear.

"Y-yeaaah…" Roxas moaned. No more words were exchanged until afterwards. The only sounds that could have been heard were the creaking of the bed, and the cadence-like screams of Roxas. He felt his stomach drop, and he felt that it was time. Roxas clutched onto Axel's back even firmer, claws digging in, though Axel didn't seem to mind the pain. And in that split moment, those few seconds of what they had been waiting for, Axel was his everything.

**-Yeah.-**

**-Super short, I know. Bear with me here folks.-**

**-Review plz. And guess what "F" will be:D-**


	7. F

**-Ay carumba!-**

**-Has it really been almost a half a month since I last updated this story?-**

**-I have a lot of catching up to do I suppose-**

**-As usual, I have a nice, juicy apology sex scene prepared.-**

**-Side note: When guessing the words, remember- the words will NOT be explicit, for reasons that will hopefully be clear in the end of this story. So no, the word was NOT "fuck." Though I did toy with the idea. xD-**

**-Side note #.2: this is the first short in which someone outside of Axel and Roxas has a pivotal role. Lessee how this turns out. :'D-**

**-Anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy.-**

F is for Fever

Tifa Lockheart sat at her plain gray desk, typing away, inputting first quarter grades absent-mindedly, wishing she had consumed some form of caffeine that morning. Tifa was a tall, picturesque woman in her late twenties. Glancing over at the school janitor/ security man/ Principal Strife's right hand man Barrett, she sighed. As much as the kids wanted school to be over, the staff of the building were wishing it ten times more.

The phone rang suddenly, causing the lady to jump slightly. She dove at the phone, hoping it would bring her some sort of salvation from this monotonous, icky work.

"Hello?" she asked in a strong clear voice, only to get a rather…intriguing response.

"Aaahhh…"

"Hello?" Tifa asked for the second time, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"H-hi, this is Roxas Sonoma, and I'm c…mmph…"

"Is everything all right there?" Tifa queried suspiciously.

On the other end, Roxas Sonoma was resisting the urge to moan loudly into the phone, as his boyfriend Axel had slowly slipped a hand up his shirt, feeling Roxas' petite, pulsating muscular frame. "I just…_stop it, Axie-poo!_" he hissed. Axel stopped feeling Roxas up briefly, insulted that Roxas had used that pet name he hated so much.

Roxas, however, continued, "I'm calling to say that I will not be in to school today, as I have…erm, a fever…" Yeah. He had Axel Fever- a sickly infatuation with Axel. "Anyways, I-aaaah…" Roxas moaned loudly into the phone, as Axel had resumed previous foreplay, lightly licking at the ever-growing bulge in Roxas' pants, causing Roxas' insides to squirm, wanting more. And as Axel slowly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down around his ankles, and licked where he had been before, albeit now it was sans clothing, Roxas heard a teasing, smirking voice on the other end of the line.

"Are you sure that's what going on over there?"

_Click._

**-Eh. Hopefully this will make sense. I'm a little loopy right now. xD-**

**-Review please? And perhaps guesses as to what 'G' will stand for?-**


	8. G

**-Phew. Finally, a weekend to rest up, and update some stories. :D-**

**-Thanks to all who reviewed. I would list your names, but I only get to write when my internet is down, so I can't get on and see…-**

**-Meh, you know who you are.-**

**-I own nothing. Even I myself am property of someone else.-**

G is for Gravitate

"C'mon, Roxie. It'd be fun."

"I said _no_, Axel."

Axel wore a fake pout, blinking rapidly, showing his displeasure with Roxas' denial of his request. I mean, really. All he wanted was to be adventurous. What was wrong with that?

"But Roxaaas…" Axel whined.

"No, Axel. We came to London to see the sights, _not _have sex in the alleyways."

"We weren't going to have sex!" Axel gasped, looking positively violated.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call it?"

"….Fucking."

Roxas rolled his eyes, obviously not finding humor in Axel's response. Roxas grumpily put his hands in his coat pockets, and walked on, leaving Axel behind. Axel tried to catch up to him, about to give up the ghost when he realized…Roxas couldn't say no to him. Roxas always gravitated back towards Axel whenever he firmly contradicted Roxas.

"Well, I'll tell you what. See that alleyway?" He pointed over to the alleyway. Making sure Roxas saw where he was indicating, he continued, "in one minute, I'm going to be naked in there, be you there or not." With that, Axel turned towards the alley, and started towards it.

Roxas turned the opposite direction and started off, the sound of Axel's voice absent, and now the only noise that existed was the crunching of fall London leaves under his feet. After about thirty yards he stopped dead, biting his lower lip nervously. Screwing up his face, he muttered, "fuck," and turned on his heel to go meet Axel in the special alleyway.

**-OMG. I'm so happy.-**

**-I just got two CDs. Utada Hikaru and Paramore. Yes plz. :'D-**

**-Anyways, review, and guess what "H" will stand for. So far, nobody's gotten it.-**

**-Go!-**


	9. H

**-Hey! First three-day-weekend in forever. You know what that means! Moar updates:D-**

**-I'mma make this short, as I'm sure you want me to just get on with it. Again, I own nothing.-**

**-On with the show-**

H is for Hell

The touches. The caresses. They burned Roxas' skin to a utopian crisp. He moaned involuntarily, like the soft yowl of a cat in heat. The places where Axel's lips touched skin emitted heat, as if to tempt Roxas further, to force him to go further than he had ever dreamed. The trail of this heat led down his tender, sweet neck, his exposed chest, leaving a trail of hickeys down his built abdomen, down to his pelvis, where his now-tight jeans sat. Roxas' right hand flew out of control, in a frenetic frenzy, knocking the spatula on the desk behind him further away from the scene. Roxas felt a delicate drop of sweat drop down his body, past the pelvis, indicating to his lover where he wanted to be touched, challenging his hands to a race to the finish line.

Axel smiled, getting the message. Leaning in, he bit down gently on the jean flap, tugging on it, unbuttoning his jeans. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he could breathe down there.

Axel rolled up, hips leading the way, until he was at Roxas' eye level. "So, we're ready to begin…" Axel whispered seductively in his ear. Roxas groaned huskily, as Axel's hips rolled into the ever-hardening area between his legs. He felt Axel's hand brush against his thigh and, eyes widening slightly, realized what was coming next.

Sure enough, Axel grasped the spatula on the desk behind him, skipping, happily shouting (though it was half in chanson), "I'm off to make flapjaaacks!"

Roxas groaned, muttered a few dirty words under his breath, and drudged off, following his lover into the kitchen. Axel had been doing this for a week, just to screw with Roxas, or perhaps the point was to not screw with him. This vestal time had Roxas in pure hell, and damn if Axel didn't know it.

**-I know. Short, sweet, sexy, and teasing. I just threw that together while waiting for my teacher to e-mail me back. Comments? Guesses as to what "I" will stand for?-**

**-For now, UL, out!-**

**-P.S. Nobody got it, but I'll give Mizu Hoseki the spotlight for guessing the polar opposite of this- Heaven. Which could have worked too. ********-**


	10. I

-Oh, how I've been so long/ I'm so sorry I've been gone/ I was busy writing stuff for…YOU

**-Oh, how I've been so long/ I'm so sorry I've been gone/ I was busy writing stuff for…YOU.-**

**-They're lyrics to a song. I know I'm special, shut up.-**

**-I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and also thank those of you who have stuck with this story. I know, I haven't updated in EVER, but hopefully that will change in the upcoming months. Now that I have a bitchload of time, I should be able to crank out updates, and finish this story, hopefully, by the end of summer.-**

**Reviewers this chappy were: TetraLink17, The happiest emo on earth, Tokyo-Rose2006, Obsessive Compulsive-KSARA, theIrish, and RyaneNight92. Everyone who reviewed previous chapters- thank you as well! (I'm waaay too lazy to name all of you. xD)**

**-On with the show!-**

I is for Innocence

Axel remembered noting that night how cold it was. Perhaps it was the breeze that frequently whisked by, sending chills up and down his spine. Or perhaps it could have been the fact that not much cloth protected him from the night's chill. Draped over the redhead's body was a silky white blanket, but nothing more.

Perhaps Axel, forty minutes later, was still feeling the chills from his partner's last waking moments.

Axel had heard many times that the night sky was always the most beautiful on cold cloudless winter nights, but he had never fully believed it. "It's an old wives' tale," he always asserted nonchalantly. However, tonight he had been eating his words, for the scene around him was picturesque. He lay on his old junker of a car on top of a grassy knoll. It was the highest point in the city, and probably one of the best views anywhere in the state. Distantly, the urban area of the city lit up the night sky with its unending light, the city that never slept. Between them and the city lay a forest, balancing out the eternal light with darkness. One could barely define trees amongst the pitch black. They rose out of the dark void, standing tall and proud with their heads poking out of the emptiness below.

Perhaps what made the night so aesthetic and great was the boy who lay next to him. After the classic dinner and a movie date, he and Roxas had driven away from the city on impulse, parking the car up on Forgotten Hill, and spent the next couple of hours spending "quality time" together. After they had finished, they had weighed their options, and decided not to return home until the next morning. "Something about the area makes spending the night here seem too perfect," Roxas had said with a grin.

Sure, Axel had a curfew. Sure, his parents would be mad as hell when he came stumbling in the door the next day. Sure, Axel risked being kicked out of the house; Axel had, after all, broken countless rules since falling for Roxas. Sure, logically, it would have made more sense for them to part ways and head for home, but since when had attraction ever made sense?

So, Roxas and he had fetched the white blanket from the trunk of Axel's Volvo, and had curled up comfortably on its hood, the boys facing each other. Roxas had gently rested an arm around the hole between Axel's arm and the side of his abdomen. Axel studied Roxas as the boy drifted off to sleep. Just as Roxas' large sky blue eyes had begun to close, Axel noticed the blonde's lips moving, and had just caught the ghost of the whisper as it fell, almost subconsciously, out of Roxas' mouth…

"I love you."

Axel felt as if he were lying on air. The virtuous scene engulfed him, and he sunk comfortably inside of it. As Axel's eyes slowly closed, he thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be all right.

**-GAAH. I'm so mushy sometimes. I am just in a really romantic mood tonight.-**

**-Thanks for bearing with me if you were expecting a hardcore secks scene. I'm sure I'll be able to fit it in an upcoming chapter.-**

**-In the meantime, please review!-**


End file.
